Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too
by SherbetLemonLove
Summary: Albus Dunmbledore kissing another women, are her eyes deceiving her? Just a one shot and all just basically fluff. AD/MM. I'm not great with summaries but please read and review.


**_Hello- Me again, well I'm a big music fan and most of my stories come about from songs, this has come from a few, I feel I may be quite similar with my plots, which if I am, I do apologise, if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see please PM me. This is just a one shot. Thanks for reading and please review- _**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or surroundings, just the plot. No profits are being made._

Minerva McGonagall wrapped her robes a little tighter around her small frame, winter had begun to set in and at night Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry became an ice block. She had been on the night time patrol of the castle for any wondering students.

As she made her way through the main part of the castle she heard, what seemed to be music, quite awful music at that, playing from inside of the great hall. She quickened her pace _'I bet it's those Weasley boys' _she thought crossly. As she approached the doors she opened them softly not to make her presence known.

To her horror, it wasn't the Weasley boys', it was Albus Dumbledore, the tables had been pushed to the side and the record player resting on one of the tables. He stood in the middle of the room, his arms around a women, her head resting against him as he held her close to him. Swaying softly to the music. She knew she should turn around and walk away but she couldn't draw her eyes away from them. She watched as Albus placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Her eyes began to water, her stomach tightened and she thought she could be sick.

Minerva tried to turn to leave however managed to make a lot more noise than she planned, she stopped as Albus had turned to the door, their eyes met and her stomach fluttered. She turned and ran, ran as fast as she could.

Minerva woke with a jump, the book she had been reading had slid down her crossed leg and landed on the floor, her eyes snapped open, her chin resting on her hand, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for the evening patrol to start. Her eyes were slightly damp, she ran her finger tip under them and wiped the evidence of her dream away.

* * *

Just as her dream, Minerva walked the corridors with her robes wrapped tightly around her, she should be used to the cold nights, growing up in Scotland and having spent most of her life at Hogwarts. She liked the feel of the fresh outdoors and the feel of the warmth of a fire.

Minerva had already checked the upper floors and was doing her second round on the lower ones. She had checked the library, or more the restricted section. After wondering around the empty classrooms and the dungeons, she was frozen. She walked to the kitchens and made herself a nice mint tea.

She sat on a bench outside a classroom. It was so silent, so peaceful. She closed her eyes, her ears pricked, due to her Animagus form her senses were always heightened. Her eyes darted to the main corridor. She walked quietly, and steadily, careful of her cup of tea still in her hand. She heard soft music and it was coming from the great hall.

With a stern look upon her face she opened the door, ever so slightly so she could see inside. She had the most awful feeling of déjà vu. The scene she saw inside made her smile from ear to ear. Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of the great hall (the chairs and tables had been pushed aside) and with his right hand in the air and his left on an imaginary waist was dancing around the room.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, quietly as not disturb him. She stood against the door, sipped her cup of tea and just watched, the smile hadn't lessened. "Ah my dear, I was hoping it would be you." She heard him say as he continued to dance.

"Albus Dumbledore, what on earth are you doing?". She laughed lightly as he continued to dance. "And what in God's name are you listening to?". She began to walk toward him. "And how did you know it would be me?".

He stopped dancing as she had sat on the table nearest him, his eyes twinkling with hers. "I knew it was your evening to patrol the castle." He walked over to her, standing in front of her he took the mug out of her hands and placed it on a table. "It's a muggle artist, I asked Miss Granger to get it for me." He smiled brightly "Wonderful isn't it?". He could see she wasn't that amused. He took one of her hands and pulled her up. With his wand he changed the song.

She didn't ask questions, she just stood and followed him to the middle of the floor. Her hand in his and her other on his shoulder. The song started, it was an upbeat sort of one, she had never heard it before but the words were, well, rather relevant.

_'When no-one else understands me,_

_When everything I do is wrong,_

_You give me hope and consolation,_

_You give me strength to carry on,'_

Albus held her close as he glided her around the room, the smile on his face couldn't falter. They were looking at each other, both so very content. Her twirled her around and made her spin. She let out a soft laugh "that's music to my ears." He said gazing at her. With a slight blush upon her cheeks, he continued.

_'And you're always there to lend a hand,_

_In everything I do,_

_That's the wonder,_

_The wonder of you'_

At those words she looked him in the eyes, searching for something. The words were ever so lovely. Could he really mean them for her?. "You're the only one who has always been there Minerva, you're always by my side. The only one I keep close".

He glided her again, the breeze making her hair wispy by her face. She closed her eyes briefly. She opened them once again at his words. "Well I'll always be here Albus, that's what friends are for.".

'Friends' he thought.

_'And when you smile the world is brighter,_

_You touch my hand and I'm a king,_

_Your kiss to me is worth a fortune,_

_Your love for me is everything,_

_I'll guess I'll never know the reason why,_

_You love me like you do,'_

Her eyes widened, did he really know how she felt for him?. Oh god.

_'That's the wonder,_

_The wonder of you'_

He had slowed the gliding and came to a gentle stop as he looked into her eyes and tilted her back. She laughed and lifted her leg. He pulled her up gently. "You're a wonderful dancer Minerva". He looked at the player and again with his wand changed the song. "If you would give an old man just a few more minutes of your time?." The song had begun and with a nod from her he pulled her to him, their chests touching. His hand went to her waist and he held her hand.

Neither of them spoke as they gently began to slow dance. He closed his eyes as the scent of her perfume hit his nostrils. His heartbeat had risen, he had never felt her warmth against him before and it gave him goose bumps.

_'Wise men say, only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help falling in love with you'_

Minerva had her eyes closed, the soothing sound of the music and feeling so safe in his arms, she had never felt happier. At the words 'falling in love with you' she looked up at him. He didn't look to her, he didn't want her see the longing in his eyes, the love, the lust. Instead he pulled her back against him again and squeezed her waist lightly.

_'Should I stay?, would it be a sin?,_

_If I can't help falling in love with you'._

Minerva's head was now placed against his shoulder, her hand had moved from his shoulder onto his chest. She had never been in love with Albus as much as she was at that very moment.

'Like_ a river flows surely to the sea,_

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be'_

"You're so very wonderful, Minerva, so very precious and so very beautiful". He looked at her "Your's are the sweetest eyes I have ever seen. Minerva you have no Idea how wonderful life is while you're in the world..". He smiled and his eyes sparkled.

Minerva wanted to melt right there on the spot. That man knew the way to her soul and he was in it. She touched his cheek briefly before putting her head back onto his chest.

His arm was now around her back and the other still on her waist.

"Albus, I have been so lucky to have spent most of my life here, spent most of my life with you, actually". At one point in her life she wished she had ventured more but not now. "I wouldn't change a thing".

_'Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you'._

The words meant more to the both of them, then they would ever know.

_'Like a rive flows surely to the sea, _

_Darling so it goes, _

_Some things are meant to be'_

"Minerva, I want to spend the rest of my days with you, to have you by my side, Minerva, I love you more than life itself." She looked directly into his eyes and for a moment he was scared.

She smiled brightly and gently pulled his face to hers, her lips were soft and tender. His were warm and so inviting. Her eyes had closed and water had gathered behind her eyelids. His hand on the side of her neck, his thumb caressing her jawline. When they broke apart neither said a word for a moment, wanting to savour the feelings they had just created.

"Will you be my side Minerva?.". He stroked her back as she placed her head on his chest.

"Always" She simply said, a smile on her face and her hands holding him close.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair.

_'Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you.'_


End file.
